Complicated Love
by keafungirl
Summary: “So you used me to test your invention?” Mikan said crying. “That’s right.” Hutaro answered. Mikan stood up. “You know,” Mikan said clutching her fist. “You know...You’re selfish, you aren’t the Hutarou I knew back then, when we were still kids!" Ch.2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all fans of Alice Academy! Kea-san here! This is my first story . . .

Hope u enjoy it! Pls. read & review . . .

--

**Chapter 1**

"At last! Its camping time!" Mikan said excitedly. Mikan was 16 yrs. Old now. She has long brown hair and its little bit curled in the end. She was sweet and beautiful. "But Mikan-chan! You promised Narumi sensai that you'll clean your room first. Right?" A blond hair-haired man with eyeglasses, but was looking handsome, said. "Hue, you don't have to remind me about that!" Mikan said pouting. "Hahaha! What a shame on you Mikan!" A girl with black and curly hair (like a seaweed) said. "Oh, stop it! Permy!" Mikan said teasingly. "Hey its benn 6 yrs. And yet you still call me that name!" Sumire said angrily. Hue and Mikan laughed. "Hey! Looks like your having a good time, eh?" A handsome and tall man with a star drawn under his left eye said. Mikan and Hue was shocked. "Hoee!" Mikan said happily and ran towards him, then suddenly hugged him

When Mikan was 11 yrs old, Tsubasa was the one who always protected her (aside from other people, ehem,). With that, Tsubasa let Mikan call him 'onii-chan' since Mikan didn't have a big brother.

"So, it's been 2 yrs since we saw each other. Right, little sis?" Tsubasa said teasingly. Mikan was still embracing him when they suddenly heard camera clicking!!! Both Mikan and Tsubasa looked at the bush beside them and there they was Houtaru holding a camera. Then, Hutarou handed the picturesto Mikan and Tsubasa. What they saw in the picture was both of them embracing. Mikan turned pink. Hutarou went to Mikan and whispered. " I think, I'll show this to N-A-T-S-U-M-I!" Hutarou said slowly and softly. Mikan turned red. "Oh, please don't Hutarou-san!" Mikan said pleadingly. Tsubasa clutched is fist. But before he could talk, Mikan was the one who spoke first. "Okay, I'll do anything you want me to do just don't let him have the pictures." Mikan said to Hutarou in s whisper. "Hey! What are both of you talkinga about? It's unfair!" Sumire said in an angry voice. "Oh, It's nothing" Mikan answered.

Tsubasa excused himself because he had many things to do. "See yah around little sis!" He said and winked to Mikan.

--

When night came, Mikan went to the backyard where Hutarou was 'suppose' to be waiting. Of course, this time Hue was with Mikan. Then a few minutes later . . . Hutarou called Mikan and told her to go to the forest instead. Mikan was so angry at that. Halfway to their meeting place with Hutarou, Mikan and Hue met Jirou sensai (who was lurking behimd a bush. He hasn't changed at all, still having his frog, stick and eyeglasses (and that poker face). " Where do you think your going, Miss Sakura and Mr. Hue? (Sorry don't know Hue's last name)" he said in a cold voice. "Umm . . . We were just walking because we can't sleep." Mikan answered. "Y-yes! That's right Jirou-sensai . . ." Hue agreed. " Well, I guess you can have your night walk until 10:00 pm" Jirou said coldly. Then he went away back to the academy. Mikan and Hue were relieved."Hue, that was close . . ." Mikan said. Hue agreed.

When Hue and Mikan arrived at the bottom of the forest, they saw Hutarou at the middle of the forest, they saw just standing there. "Hutarou-san?" Hue called. But Hutarou just stayed at the bottom standing. She wasn't facing then. At the 2nd time they called , Hutarou still didn't answer. Wth that, Mikan tapped her shoulder and was shocked on what happened next. There was a huge explosion. And it was a while before Mikan went back to her consciousness.

--

When she opened her eyes, she saw Hue and Hutarou at her side. "What happened?" she said. "W-wait! What was that huge explosion?" she asked frantically. Hue looked at Hutarou. "The Hutarou you saw awhile ago wasn't me. It was bomb that looked like me, and it will explode at the slightest touch." Hutarou explained. Mikan's tears trickled down her cheeks. "So you used me to test your invention?" Mikan said crying. "That's right." Hutarou answered. Mikan stood up. "You know," Mikan said clutching her fist. "You know . . . You're selfish, you aren't the Hutarou I knew back then, when we were still kids! It has been six years! But you still treat me like I'm not your friend!You always make fun of me! I . . . I . . . I HATE YOU!" Mikan said angrily and ran away with tears on her face. "Mikan-san!" Hue called and ran to catch up with Mikan.

--

Mikan kept on running until she was out of the hospital. How can Hutarou do that to her!? While she was running she didn't notice she ran into the forest, and also the cliff ahead of her. It was too late when she saw it. She fell and thankfully her hand managed to cling on a vine. Then suddenly she heard footsteps coming. "HELP ME!" she cried in desperation, and it was the last words Mikan said before she suddenly became unconscious. She was about to fall when a pair of hands grabbed her and lifted her up, carrying her to the academy clinic.

--

It was morning when Mikan woke up. She saw the white ceiling, and thought she was in heaven. Of course, she was wrong. A few minutes later, her classmates entered her room. All of them were smiling at her and gave her flowers, and hoped she got better soon. However, Mikan was disappointed when she didn't see Natsumi and Hutarou. 'Hey! What am I thinking about? Don't I remember what Hutarou did to me last night?' she said in her mind. Then, her classmates decided to go back to the academy. So one by one they all left . . . Mikan was about to close her eyes and fall asleep when Hue entered the room. She could see Hue was afraid-of something?

"Hey I've been looking for you!" Mikan said pouting a bit. "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Mikan-chan . . ." Hue said, a bit distracted. "Hey, what's bothering you?" Mikan asked. "Oh, and bide away, thank you for bringing me here." She added thoughtfully. "Oh-um, that was what I wanted to talk to you about." Hue answered, fiddling with his fingers. "Wait! What are you talking about?" Mikan asked confused. "It's so hard to explain!" Hue said, so he decided to use his Alice. In a second . . . Mikan saw herself, running with tears on her eyes- it was the scene last night! Then, she saw herself fall, and clinging while shouting for help. Then she also saw Hue hiding on the trees. She was shocked when she saw who helped her. The owner of th mysterious footsteps were none other than . . . Persona! "Oh my God!" Mikan gasped. She can't believe that Persona was the one who helped her. Then, Persona began speaking. "Hey boy with eyeglasses, I know you're there, take her to the clinic." Persona said. Hue couldn't do anything, but did what Persona told him. Immediately after that, Persona left.

When Hue finished showing Mikan what happened, he could see that Mikan was as confused as him. He also couldn't believe Persona would help Mikan! "It's so unbelievable, right?" Mikan asked. "Yeah, I don't understand why Persona helped you." Hue said. Mikan was about to open her mouth when the door of her room opened. There stood a blond-haired man, looking tall and handsome. "Ruka-kun!" Mikan exclaimed. "Oh, you're fine now!" Ruka said smiling. Then he handed her the roses he was carrying. "Thank you, Ruka-kun!" I love it!" Mikan exclaimed happily and kissed Ruka in his cheek. It made Ruka blush. "So, where's Natsumi-kun?" Mikan asked while placing the roses in the vase beside her table. Ruka stopped what he was doing (skinning the apple) 'I knew it, she was inlove with him even though she said they were only friends.' Ruka said in his mind. "Oh, he has an assignment" Ruka answered with a smile. "An assignment?" Mikan asked. "Uhuh" Ruka nodded. "Oh, I see! That's why he didn't visit me . . . " Mikan said in a lonely voice. "But don't worry Mikan-chan it'll only take a few weeks." Ruka said comforting her. Mikan smiled at him. "No, I know you think I was lonely because he's not around, but I'm happy because you are here!" Mikan answered and kissed him sweetly again on his cheek. Then, suddenly, Ruka hugged her tightly. They were in that position until Hue cleared his throat. "Umm . . . excuse me guys . . . " Hue interrupted. Ruka immediately let go of Mikan. "I think I have to go to the library. Cause I have some things to do there." Hue said. So he silently excused himself. And after awhile, Ruka decided to go too. So Mikan lay on her bed, alone.

--

Here it is everyone! The 1st chapter! Pls review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yurifangurl31295: **Yo people! I'm the editor of my friend's fanfic!! She's off somewhere right now, and she left me her story!! So that's why I'm doing this Author's note. On behalf of my friend Keafungirl, (why do we have the same name!?) I'd like to thank:

**Tanya: **I'm sure my friend will be so happy about your comment!!! TY!!

**Yoyo-chan: **Thanks for your comment too! I told Kea-san she had the spelling wrong. Thanks very much.

Kea-san!!! I hope you're reading this!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2**_

Mikan opened her eyes and saw an empty and dark room. She didn't know where she was, but she wanted to go out of that room. So she decided to look for a way out. Apparently there was no exit at all. Then suddenly a man with a black coat and a mask appeared behind her. It was Persona!

Person walked towards Mikan and extended an arm towards her. "Come here Mikan. Come here and come with me." Person said quietly, but Mikan heard him. Mikan was only a few steps away from him. "No . . ." Mikan said.

"Oh, I bet you want to see Natsume." Person added. "Besides . . . Didn't I save your life?" Mikan knew he was right. "Yes, I know that you saved me, and for that . . . I thank you." Mikan answered. "But I am not going with you!" Mikan added.

"Even if I say that Natsume is with me?" Persona said confidently. Mikan was shocked. "B-but I thought Natsumi would never go with you anymore!" Mikan said. "Yes, he did say that six years ago. But, he cam back to me because he wanted to become more powerful." Persona answered her.

Mikan felt like a pound of metal hit her head. She fell down on the ground. "It can't be." Mikan said. "You can say that. However, if you want to see Natsume, go to the forest tonight. I'll wait for you." Persona said while walking away, then he stopped in his tracks. "But remember . . . you're doing this for Natsume." He said before vanishing int to thin air, leaving his black rose.

--

When Mikan woke up from her sleep it was already dawn. "I bet it was just some nightmare." Mikan mumbled to herself. She was about to go to the rest room but then a black rose caught her attention. Then she remembered that it was the black rose Persona left before he vanished in her dream!!

Mikan decided to go to the forest. When she arrived there, she saw Persona standing not far away from her. "You're right in time." Persona said, a bit amused. Then he faced Mikan. "I'm doing this for Natsume!" Mikan said bravely. "Oh, I see. The power of love . . ." Persona said with a finger in his chin. Mikan turned red. "No! W-we're just friends." She said immediately. "Oh, friends? So be it." Persona said sarcastically. Then Mikan remembered natsumi. 'Where's Natsuni!?" She said demandingly. "You'll now when you come with me. . . ." Persona said without looking at Mikan and walked away. Mikan couldn't do anything but follow Persona.

Suddenly both of them stopped in front of a very old building. Mikan felt the back of her hair stand up. The place looked very creepy. "You will find Natsumi in there." Persona said opening the door of the old building. When Mikan entered the building, she noticed how dark the inside of the building was. She couldn't see, and so she didn't notice Persona behind her. "Hoee!" Mikan screamed in shock when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Natsume is right this way." Persona pointed at a small lit room. And in the middle of the room unconscious . . . laid Natsume! Mikan clutched her fist and faced Persona. "What did you do to him?" Mikan said to him angrily.

"I didn't do anything to him." Persona said. "Then why is he unconscious?" she asked. "Because he used his power to the fullest." Persona answered nonchalantly. Mikan walked toward Natsume and touched his head. She felt something wrong but dismissed the idea. Instead she turned to face Persona, "How can I help him?" she asked worriedly. "You have to drink this first, in order to protect yourself." Persona said handing her a bottle full of some kind of weird liquid medicine.

She didn't ask him what the medicine was made of, and immediately drank it. A few seconds later, Mikan felt her surroundings spin and suddenly . . . all she could see was darkness . . .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yurifangurl31295: **Here it is guys! The 2nd chapter! On behalf of my friend she would like to apologize for the misspellings of the names of the characters. *bows* Sorry!!!!!


End file.
